fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy Tail Couples Wiki talk:The Imaginators Guild
Application form Example }} Application Forms > 17:40, March 12, 2013 (UTC) }} Your grammar and the whole application meet the standards, I think you'll be a good addition, so you are accepted! However, you'll get a test job before being a fully-fledged member. I would like you to do Natza. The main problems are: Lack of pictures (you are in the SSG, too), needs expanding (I don't want you to write the whole story, two or three arcs are enough) and a need for a major cleanup. Of course, this will count as your first "official" job and you'll get Jewels for it. Good luck! :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 18:33,3/14/2013 ---- The grammar is fine, the application is great, too: not too long, straightforward. You seems to be sufficient, too and I'm sure you'll make a good addition, accepted! But you'll need a test, too. Let's see... Your first job will be Lories. Problems are: expanding the existent sections and write the non-existent ones: Relationship and the Synopsis. Since they are "only" Spirits, not normal characters, I think you can write the whole Synopsis. Of course, you'll get Jewels for this job. Good luck! :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 18:33,3/14/2013 07:22, March 18, 2013 (UTC) }} Honestly, I'm suprised you've applied, Dynasty. :D Of course, you are accepted and because you've already proved your editing skills, you don't need a test. I'll add your name to the members list, welcome to the Guild! Have fun! :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 17:09,3/18/2013 }} Your application and grammar looks fine. :) Seeing you're already working on an article, I'll make it your test. Complete it properly and you're in. Good luck! ;) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 11:47,7/15/2013 Joining First of all I want to join this guild. Second, I thought this would have the apply template but XD no need. I want to join this guild and if you want to interview me, Go ahead :D. I'll wait for your answer, Natsumi Thetis !!! Arvee100smart D'ya need somethin' ? 13:20, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Great, you're in! I'm gonna add you to the list! Have fun! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 13:34,3/8/2013 Appleplum Natsumi-san, I wanna join your Guild. I hope that I am eligible on the basis of my edits, even though they are very few. lol. I am waiting. Hope you let me join in. Thankyou sooooooo much.:D Appleplum > 10:45, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :I've added a brand new application form, can you please fill it out? :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 16:09,3/12/2013 Job request I created this Edo Jerza. It's the first page, I ever created and it's not really that good... so wont the Imaginators improve it? I only made the info box and even thats not done correctly :p. So I'll leave the rest to you people. *bows* take care of this page please! I always smile ｡◕‿◕｡ (talk) 17:55, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I've completed the infobox for you. ^^ :Your request got recorded, we will work on it! (Actually, your request is the first XD) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 18:11,4/22/2013 :: I noticed that both Edo Jerza and Mystowalker are the name article. What shall I do to make it one? Delete one of them and rename the other, or redirect Mystowalker to Edo Jerza then delete the other? 06:29, May 27, 2013 (UTC) And looky Here I'm making the second and third request too. Cakza and Brax could always use some help. seriously they have no info at all. I always smile ｡◕‿◕｡ (talk) 16:59, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Added them, we'll work on it! Thanks for the requests! :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 19:15,5/13/2 I guess I'm making the fourth request also. i was wondering about Stinerva {Sting x minerva?} (Animelover590 (talk) 00:02, December 10, 2014 (UTC)) - There was a complaint on a discussions page that we "Forgot" some Yaoi ships (+ GaLu GajeelXLucy and BriarXGray) so I though maybe we could start adding some of those. I've already added "GajeRo" (GajeelXRouge), but the user wanted some others added too so I thought "The Imaginators" Guild could help me :D (June 12, 2015) (Suebeesee (talk) 19:44, June 12, 2015 (UTC)) (No signature, but my username is Suebeesee) Side Note I just noticed I was excumminated from the Guild, without me knowing. But, in the jewels list, my name is still there, how come? [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 11:18, November 19, 2013 (UTC)